The present embodiments relate to facilitating a stateless transmission of data in an information technology (“IT”) system.
In known IT applications, proprietary display systems must be directly connected to electronic data sources before any data may be transferred. The direct connection between the display systems and the electronic data sources is a dedicated, end-to-end connection (also known as a stateful connection or connection-oriented communication). These end-to-end connections are established based on a set of rules that specify how a connection is to be initiated, managed, negotiated, and terminated. For example, to establish an end-to-end connection, parameters, such as the physical address (e.g., IP address) of both the data source and the remote display, the transmission protocol (e.g., TCP), data formats (e.g., XML), presentation layout, etc., must first be determined or agreed-upon. Such a process may, when carried out for the entire IT system, be both capital and time-intensive.
Once the end-to-end connections have been established, the display systems and the electronic data sources connected thereto share a number of dependencies (i.e., the systems and the data sources are dependent on one another). Accordingly, it becomes difficult to change or alter existing end-to-end connections and introduce more display systems and/or electronic data sources into the IT system. Moreover, since IT systems typically employ some sort of centrally-driven authorization or authentication infrastructure in an attempt to authorize or authenticate the data sources and the display systems, it is even more difficult, time-consuming, and costly to change or alter existing end-to-end connections and/or introduce new end-to-end connections.